Kindness
by Supergirrl
Summary: Fang figured that him and Nudge getting together was an act of kindness on God's part. Done for Kisekinoneko. Has Miggy, Fudge, tiny amounts of implied Fax, and implied Mari. Like a pairing orgy


This is written for Kiseki-no-neko, who in turn wrote me a Mari oneshot. This has implied Mari, a tiny little bit of implied Fax that's five words long, Miggy, and Fudge. Not sure what else I should say up here, I'm bad at author notes. Maybe I should beg for reviews...

Or not. Yeah, I'll go with not.

Disclaimer: I don't feel like coming up with something witty to go here, since my head hurts, so I'll just say I don't own it.

* * *

It wasn't really that big of a surprise when he and Nudge got together.

After being kidnapped by Ari and eventually rescued by the Flock, Max had changed. She had become quieter, and a bit less daring. She hadn't told them what had gone on during that month of hell with Ari, but Fang was no fool. He had seen the bruises on her wrists, the bite marks marring her shoulders and neck, and remembered how when they had found her, she had been in the same bed as wolfboy, with his arms wrapped tightly around her, the way a little kid would hold on to a favorite doll or toy.

After that, they had slept together once, and then decided that it wasn't right for them. She wanted someone a little rougher, and he wanted someone more soft. So, it hadn't been much of a surprise when he found Max asleep with the flock's resident strawberry blond pyromaniac, tangled together and wearing a minimal amount of clothing.

Unfortunately, Nudge had been temporarily heartbroken, and come to him in tears, completely hysterical. Fang was not used to dealing with sobbing females, and attempted to comfort her in the best way possible.

He kissed her.

Which had turned out to be one of the better decisions he had ever made, one that had led to many pleasant days and nights with Nudge, who proved to be as soft as Fang imagined.

That was how he had gotten into his current position, half-asleep on a bedraggled couch with Nudge's head resting on his chest as she slept. Opposite him was Max, with Iggy's blond head in her lap. Max's fingers were still tangled in his hair, even though she was asleep. It was obvious that Iggy was feigning sleep to keep his current position for as long possible, not wanting Max to wake up.

Fang stared at the credits from the movie they had been watching as they rolled across the screen. It hadn't been a bad movie, he supposed, but not the best he had ever seen. Nudge had selected it for reasons she had not disclosed with him, but he was pretty sure it had to do with the fact that her two favorite actors starred in it, and both wore billowy shirts and were dripping wet for most of the movie. Max, apparently, had agreed with Nudge, and blinked considerably less than normal for the duration of the movie.

He was shaken from his thoughts as Nudge yawned, and asked sleepily, " Is it over?"

"Yeah. I think we slept through the credits."

After saying this, Max apparently noticed that her boyfriend still had his head in her lap, and did not find his fake sleeping at all convincing, since she muttered," Get up, pyro, I know you're not sleeping."

Fang ignored the witty banter that followed, since Nudge had taken advantage of the distraction and kissed him.

Several minutes later, the top few buttons on his shirt were undone, and Fang was wondering how Nudge could stand him tangling her hair so much.

"I can hear you, you know."

"Ugh, at least you don't have to see it."

"Doesn't make it any less annoying."

Embarrassed, the two broke apart, breathing hard.

"Thank you."

Disentangling himself from Nudge, Fang replied," It's not as bad as you make it out to be."

"Are you kidding? If we got a camera, we could sell some of this stuff on the Internet."

"Whatever." Nudge stretched her arms up above her head, yawning.

"Hey, Max, I have a question for you."

"What, Ig?"

"Did you think that those guys in the movie we just saw were hot?"

She pondered for a second before replying," Yeah, I guess."

"More hot than me?"

"Unfortunately, they were. Why are you asking me all these questions?"

"Just…..thinking."

For a moment, no one spoke.

The silence was broken when Iggy said," Fang, do girls like it when guys pick them up?"

"I think so. I've never tried it, but it seems like the mushy romantic crap that girls like."

"You do know that we can hear every word you're saying?" Max didn't sound at all happy with either of them.

"Of course I do. That's why I'm about to do this." With that, Iggy managed to get one arm under Max's knees and the other around her shoulders without her having a chance to squirm away, and with some effort, stood, still holding her.

"Why are you picking me up?" Max sounded one wrong word away from killing someone.

" 'Cause girls apparently find it romantic, and after two hours of you drooling over those pirate guys, I figure that I needed all the romance-points with you I can get."

"Still doesn't make sense, but I'm not complaining." Max's answer was supported by a small sound of agreement from Nudge.

"You want to go back to our room?"

She shook her head. "I'm not tired."

"Who said anything about sleeping?" He grinned at her, and Max mock-slapped him, then pulled his head down and kissed him. After a couple of minutes-Both Fang and Nudge tried their best to ignored them-the two broke apart, both breathing hard.

Nudge turned back towards Fang, and waited until the duo was out of hearing range, back in their bedroom before saying, "They can't keep their hands off each other, can they?"

Fang shrugged," There's something to be said for the We're-in-the-same-room-so-let's-make-out school of thought."

Nudge yawned for a third time, leaning back against the couch. "I'm really tired, let's just go straight to sleep."

"Sounds good."

With that, both rose and wandered happily back to their shared room, ignoring the sounds coming from one of the other bedrooms. All parties slept well that night: No Erasers, no burglars, nothing that could possibly disturb their peace. Everything was so happy and charming, it could have easily been made into a sitcom.

Total did wish that they could refrain from being so loud at night-It bugged Angel, too-but if it was that or having to actually see what was causing those noises, he would definitely go with having to sleep with his paws over his ears.

* * *

Sorry if it was OOC or didn't have enough fluff, I write fluff badly. Kiseki-no-neko, say in your review if you got my challenge, and if you're going to do it or not.

O.G.


End file.
